ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lost Ben 10 Episodes
Journey into the Future Part 1 (Crossover with The Future is Wild) Ben and Rook go forward in time (thanks to Eon) to 5 Million Years into the future and some of 100 million years. Characters *Ben *Gwen (Flashback) *Grandpa Max (Flashback) *Rook *Paradox Future Animals Shown *Shagrat (Cameo) *Snowstalker *Gannetwhale *Carakiller *Cryptile (Cameo) *Spink (Cameo) *Deathgleamer *Desert Rattleback (Cameo) *Toraton (Cameo) *Swampus (Cameo) *Lurkfish *Ocean Phantom Villians *Bank Robbers *Eon *Eon's Servants Aliens Used *Gavattack *Swampfire *Kickin Hawk *Grey Matter (Accidental Transformation, selected alien was Upchuck) *Arcticguanna *XLR8 (Flashback) *Ripjaws (Flashback) Journey into the Future Part 2 (Crossover with The Future is Wild) Ben and Rook finish their 100 million year journey and do their 20 million year one and defeat Eon. Characters *Ben *Rook *Grandpa Max *Paradox Future Animals Shown *Falconfly (Cameo) *Spitfire Bird (Cameo) *Spitfire Beetle (Cameo) *Poogle (Cameo) *Silver Spider *Great blue Windrunner (Cameo) *Garden Worm (Cameo) *Terabyte (Cameo) *Flish (Cameo) *Rainbow Squid (Cameo) *Desert Hopper (Cameo) *Squibbon *Megasquid Villians *Eon *Eon's Servants Aliens Used *XLR8 *Big Chill (2x) *Grey Matter *Humungosaur *Eatle Revenge of The Negative 10 The Negative 10 Returns, only its slightly different. Characters *Ben *Rook *Grandpa Max *Gwen *Kevin Villians Giant Snake The Negative 10 #Clancy #Dr. Animo #Attea #Psyphon #Dr. Psychobos #Billy Billions #Fistrick #Zombozo #Mazuma #Khyber Aliens Used *Heatblast *AmpFibian *Jury Rigg *XLR8 *Toepick *Feedback Haunted Train This episode is like a train mystery, where Ben and Rook try to figure out who the murderer is. Characters *Ben *Rook *Grampa Max Villians *Attea *Dr. Psychobos *Nyancy Chan *Fistina *Mr. Baumann (One of the culprits, Insane) *Pakmar (Teamed up with Mr. Bumann, one of the culprits, Insane) Aliens Used *Stinkfly *Spidermonkey *Bloxx *Rath *Four Arms The Global Warming The planets of Mykdl'dy is under attack from glodal warming. Characters *Ben *Rook *Grandpa Max *Mykdl'dy Necrofriggians Villains *Sunder *Dr. Psychobos Aliens Used *Diamondhead *Big Chill *Swampfire *Water Hazard *Arcticguanna Combo Madness Uh Oh! The Omnitrix has been hacked by Dr. Animo! Characters *Ben *Rook *Grandpa Max *Azmuth Villians *Dr. Animo *Dr. Animo's Flys *Dr. Psychobos Aliens Used *Astrodactyl *Block-Hopper (Bloxx and Crashhopper) (Accidental Transformation, selected alien was Gravattack) *Shock-Bolt (Shocksquatch and Cannonbolt) *XLR-Weevil (XLR8 and Ball Weevil) *Kickin-Ditto (Kickin Hawk and Ditto) Ben 10,000 Rises Ben meets his future self once again. Characters *Ben (16 and 36 years old) *Rook (18 and 38 years old) *Parodox *Azmuth (1,500 Years old) Villains *Phsyphon *Dr. Physcobos *Vilgax Aliens Used by 16 year old Ben *Lodestar *Diamondhead *Grey Matter *Bloxx *Arcticguanna *Snare-Oh *Water Hazard *Gravattack Aliens Used by 36 year old Ben *Ball Weevil *Astrodactyl *Savagecroc (First Appearance) *Nanomech *Mollusk (First Appearance) *Swampfire *Diamondhead *Toxicat (First Appearance) *Sphere-Box (First Appearance) Apes and Arms Ben and Rook need to save Ri-ack from having to marry Princess Looma. Characters *Ben *Rook *Ri-ack (First Apperance) *Rad Dudesman *Max Tennyson *Pyxi Villains *Princess Looma *Gar Red Wind *Tetramand Guards Aliens Used *Ripjaws *Four Arms (Cameo, sort of) *Pesky Dust (Accidental Transformation, selected alien was Big Chill) *Frankenstrike (First reapperance, accidental transformation, selected alien was Upgrade) *Claw Chimp (First apperance, accidental transformation, selected alien was Jetray) *Centastretch (First apperance, accidental transformation, selectet alien was Clockwork) Back Even Further Ben, Gwen, and Max Tennyson battle a DNAlien invasion. Characters *Ben (16 and 11 years old) *Rook *Gwen (11 years old) *Max Tennyson (61 and 66 years old) *Azmuth Villians *DNAliens *Highbreed Aliens Used *Centastretch *XLR8 (Flashback) *Arcticguana (Flashback, accidental transformation, selected alien was Heatblast) *Cannonbolt (Flasback) *Snare-Oh (Flashback, accidental transformation, selected alien was Blitzwolfer) Return of Aggregor Ben and Rook meet Aggregor. Characters *Ben *Rook *Max Tennyson Villians *Aggregor *Khyber Aliens Used by Ben *Humungosaur *Crashhopper *Brainstorm *Molestache (Accidental transformation, selected alien was Four Arms) *Ditto (Accidental transformasion, selected alien was Way Big) *Rath Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guides